


Anniversaries

by mayarox95



Series: Wish Upon A Star [193]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Children, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayarox95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi there! Love your work! Been following for quite some time. Do you still take requests? Because I would love to see a oneshot of Killian and Emma on their 25th wedding anniversary. Either way, thank you. Not just for this chapter, but for all of them. I need your help to get through this hellish hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaries

When Emma woke up that morning, she hadn't felt like it was different than any other morning. At fifty five, she was used to waking up and feeling exhausted and tired. But it helped that each morning she had woken up next to her husband, and each morning he greeted her with an _"I love you."_

And in twenty five years, she never got sick of hearing those words.

Twenty five years, as of today.

It hadn't always been an easy ride for them; God knows it took her long enough to accept the fact that she loved him. And the fact that he made her happier than any other man had.

They had faced many trials and tribulations, even after returning her husband from Hell, like facing Dr Facilier on the eve of their wedding, going into labour with their first child while in Wonderland, trying to save magic from Jafar with the help of Alice, and so many other tales.

If anyone had told her before her twenty eighth birthday that her life would turn out like this, she would have laughed in their face.

Yet here they were, with four wonderful children; Henry, Olivia, Liam, and Leia.

Though none of her children were actually children anymore. Henry was thirty three, and about to have his second child with Violet. He had taken up writing for the paper, despite being the Author.

Olivia Margaret had joined Emma and her father at the precinct after graduating high school, and despite the game of _'will they, or won't they’_ she played with Roland, the two had gotten together when she was seventeen. Killian had been distraught when his oldest daughter had told him, afraid of losing her, and despite knowing Roland all his life, had talked to him as a father, before smiling and saying that there was no one he would rather his daughter end up with.

Liam was born three years into their marriage, and was named for his brother and her father. And he was his father's son in every way possible. He worked at the docks as the ship master, despite his young age. She loved her son, but in terms of denying his feelings, he took after her. She knew he would eventually open his eyes and see it with his own eyes eventually, so Emma left it.

Leia was their baby, despite her age. At nineteen years old, she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. And one day, when she had gone to visit her grandmother at work, and Snow had to leave the room, Leia discovered she was a natural with children. So she had spent the last year attending a local college for her teaching diploma, and was getting ready to start at the school as a second grade teacher.

And Emma couldn’t be prouder of all her children. She could see it in Killian's eyes any time he looked at them as well; full of love and pride.

Despite working on her anniversary, she was mainly sitting around. Olivia had run out to grab them some hot chocolate, and David had left early as Neal's first born had come down with the flu, and he was freaking out.

So when five o'clock hit, she sighed, and decided just to head home for a nice quiet evening with her husband.

It wasn't as if she expected anything grand; twenty five years of anniversaries meant that she had twenty four wonderful ones with her husband, each time one of them planning something romantic.

She couldn’t really complain, not when she got to wake up next to Killian each morning, and fall asleep in his arms each night.

Emma texted her daughter, telling her that she was headed home, and to bring her hot cocoa there instead.

As she entered the house, she frowned to see the kitchen empty. Usually one of her various family members, if not more, were sitting there, chatting, eating, or engaging in some activity or the other.

She walked through the house only to find silence, and as she was about to grab her phone and call her husband, she saw a post-it note, with an arrow, pointing down the hall. Smiling, she followed the arrow trail as it lead to another post-it, which lead to another.

Emma got to what seemed to be the last one, as she followed it out the back French doors, and out to the backyard.

She gasped, as she saw it all, lit with candles, as her family stood there to greet her.

“Happy Anniversary, Love,” Killian said as he handed her a bouquet of roses, “One for each year we’ve been married.”

“How?” she asked in shock, “Is this why Dad left the station early, and Olivia never came back after her coffee run?”

“I planned this a while ago,” her husband admitted, “I know much you miss everyone getting together since the kids grew up, so I made sure all of them could be here tonight.”

She felt her eyes water. While her family still had large get-togethers, as the children grew up, it grew harder to make sure all of them could come home at once. And with her parents, Neal and his family, Regina, Robin, Roland, and Raina, over as well, it made for a complete family ‘reunion’.

“I love you,” she said softly as she placed a kiss on her husband’s lips.

“And I love you, Emma Jones,” Killian said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

The night was spent with her and her family, relaxing and catching up what was going on in their lives.

In twenty seven years, her life had gone from having no family, to having one of the largest families in the town. And she loved it; she loved all her children and her brother. She loved her parents. She loved all the memories they had made, and the bonds they shared.

She had twenty four anniversaries to spend with her husband, going on romantic dates. But to spend one with all the people she cared about in her life was the best present he could have gotten her.

And who knew what the future would bring, but one thing was certain; she would face it with her family together.


End file.
